Cana's birthday
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy And Cana Are Paired Together For The Most Dangerous Adventure Yet. Cana's Birthday. The Most Frightening Event Of The Year. Most Likely A Near Death Experience, But That's Fairy Tail When Lucy Drinks.
1. Chapter 1

General POV

There was nothing more dangerous in the world than this event. This day that occurred every time of this year. The guild had faced the Lullaby, Phantom lord, Daphne, The fighting festival, Tenrou island and the grand magic games together.

These were all things that guild faced together. But nothing could match; the adrenaline, the hype, fear and most of all the excitement of this day.

What was this day? It was Cana Alberona's birthday.

The guild had parties often, most of them turning up on headlines more often than not. Mainly for the destructive antics of Makarov brats. But that is Fairy Tail.

But those were like mere kid fights compared to the party that was beheld on her birthday.

You would think on this day you would find them at the guild. But no, for this day was planned for months. It would be held in the main park of Magnolia for where all could see.

The park was long and wide. In the middle of the park were tables going along ways joined end to end for the fairy tail mages. Off at the sides you would find stands of foods and drinks and games and such like you would see at a carnival overflowing with people.

Seems peaceful, right?

Give it half an hour.

This day was so well known, and so well celebrated that all schools and shops shut down for the day. And for good reasons.

Makarov Dreyar stood on top of the last table overlooking the whole park where people had gathered picnic blankets and were waiting for the day to start. His brats milling around in a loud obnoxious roar, this would be nothing compared to by the end of the day.

He smiled softly. Hopefully this will turn out better than last year he mused, pulling softly at his moustache turning it upwards at the end. Last year was terrible with the amount of damages his guild had caused, but he was thankful it wasn't 'that' brat who had set fire to the public library this time. This time. That was the towns people he was proud to say. But still the amount of money he had to pay to fix the damages they were the cause of had him being rushed to the infirmary minutes after the bill, he had a stroke. But he felt fine and he had hope that Mavis was on his side this time.

"Okay as we are all now gathered here on this day together, let's welcome the birthday brat; Cana!" He yelled. Cana walked over to stand next to him beaming proudly, the guild people and civilians bursting out in cheers before singing happy birthday. Finishing up the song Makarov spoke again, he watched had more people filled around taking spots on the grass fighting over the closeted spot to the guild tables. You could barely see a patch of grass left. "As we know this day celebrates Cana's birthday, and we shall participate in whatever game she chooses, but I think we all know what this. A drinking contest. This is a guild only competition" He eyed a few mischievous teenager boys out the corners of his eye. "So go find a partner we begin in sixty seconds, GO NOW!"


	2. Finding my partner

Lucy's POV

I panicked. This was my first time. I had never done this before; sure I had parities at the guild, but nothing like this. In the crowed I was eyeing people takes bets. Would anyone be placing a bet on me? I couldn't help but wonder. I watched as people scattered to find a person. If I didn't find someone I was out of the game.

I spotted Natsu, maybe I could partner with him? Instead he ran other way practically colliding, Gray yelling 'flame brain' while Natsu yelled 'Ice prick'. They became partners. This would be obvious to anyone who knew how competitive those two were. I was going to walk over to the white haired bartender thinking it would be an easy win, but seeing her aura glowed up dangerously dark purple as she faced Erza who also was supporting a dangerous red one. Many around them leaving a wide birth much to their safety. Mira smiled pleasantly at the red head.

"For old time's sake" Erza nodded. Another team was formed.

Evergreen and Elfman were already facing each other across the table exchanging words, Ever looking annoyed while Elfman boosted 'Drinking is manly!'. Romeo and Wendy stood at the far end though I was surprised the bluenette was participating. Closer to me I saw Happy and lily as partners Happy saying something like 'For Carla's love!' to an exasperated Lily who had been hearing this line all week, only pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. A little further along I saw Laxus and Freed, Freed with an excited look while Laxus done his classic amused smirk with his arms folded across his chest.

Where's Levy? She's my best friend it was only fitting that I would partner with her. Looking for the short bluenette was difficult. What if I didn't find her in time! I wouldn't be able to play! I was beginning to panic.

How would I find Levy? If I could find Jet and Droy I could find Levy. When I spotted them they were partnered while glaring at a tall studded figure. Gajeel who was looking amused at the two boys seething expressions. But I was surprised who he was partnered with. Jellal.

Jellal had been finally granted a clean slate and could now openly walk around. He had naturally come back to the guild, but we all had a sneaking feeling it was for a certain red headed mage. But I didn't expect Gajeel and Jellal to pair up. I was certain if I didn't get Levy Gajeel would. But Gajeel was also to stubborn to make a move on her, and drinking contest were out of the question. But it did take the seat next to the bookworm. But this was probably a good thing as well. Gajeel was big and strongly built. Whereas Levy was small and couldn't hold a few shot if her life depended on it. Not being partnered with Gajeel was probably a safe thing. But looking back a Levy I could have sworn that she was checking out his butt when he wasn't looking. I covered my mouth to stiffly a laugh. But my heart sank when I saw that she already had a partner, Juvia.

_Friend rival_.

I had nothing against Juvia, but I could tell she was only partnered with Levy because of the fact that they were right night Gray beside them. I felt my own Aura begin to glow up dangerously. Juvia's spin went straight sensing danger.

"That sassy little-"

"Lucy" Stopping what I was saying I turned around only to see Cana smiling at me, almost evilly. I had a bad feeling about this…

"You're with me" She wasn't asking, she was commanding. Though I was thrilled she picked me as I thought she would have picked someone with more drinking experience. But this made me feel nervous for multiple reasons. One, This was CANA the most experienced drinker in all of Fiore. Two, no one in our guild has EVER come close to beating her. Three, as she was the centre of attention today people would be paying particularly a good amount of attention to her, which would now extend to me. Four, versing her put on a lot of pressure on me. Five, I felt pressured to keep up with her which without a doubt I would fail at. Six, I was sadly lightweight. Seven, and most importantly IT WAS SUCICDE!

But I was a Fairy tail mage, I would not give up when all odds went against me. Summoning as much bravery as I could I smile back.

"You're on".


	3. Lucy's risk

**Cana's POV**

I could tell by looking a Lucy's face that's she was nervous, her smile a little forced but I could tell she was eager as well.

"I haven't versed you before have I?"

"I-I guess I a haven't now that I think about it"

"That's good, I would usually pair up with Laxus, Mira or Erza but I wanted something new, you know?" She nodded not knowing how to respond.

"I'm not gonna lie I'm nervous as hell" She said.

"Really?" Thinking back I realised she wasn't around for my last birthday. She had joined after that. And then there was the seven year gape. This was my nineteenth birthday, it would have been my twenty-fifth if it wasn't for the seven year time skip.

She shook her head again.

"What's there to be nervous of?" I smiled playfully.

"Versing you, and having these people around us" Waving her hands at the crowed. Going against Lucy was an unexpected surprise. Not a pairing anyone would have guessed. I could hear the whispers and murmurs from everyone in the crowed and even getting shocked looks from the guild mates, but they all showed pride on Lucy's behalf. In the crowed I even heard bets being placed.

"Nah, ignore them. And I'm not that bad" I joked. She gave me a pointed look looking amused. She may have not been here for my last birthday but she had heard the stories. After all, there were even framed news articles about it in the guild hall.

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay Brats get ready! Set! Start!" With a wave of his hand shots appeared in front of us. This was a small protection spell on them, to save certain people from drinking them before the game started. Gee, I wonder who…

Cana lifting the first shot to her lips gave me a playful wink before downing it. I followed suit. I didn't know what to expect it to be, but it wasn't this. Actually what is this? It wasn't something I had tasted before, it was sweet at first but the after taste was a little sour, but I enjoyed the taste it left on my tongue. It kind of reminded me of Candy, sweet at first then sour.

I didn't expect myself to like it.

The next shot appeared before us, this one was purple and had a strong stench to it. Nothing I had ever seen before. I wasn't a big drinker myself but with Cana around, I had a good idea of which alcohol was which. I looked at Cana, she looked in awe at it with a wicked glint in her eye.

"This is expensive stuff, I never tried it myself" This had a chorus of snorts from people around us. I had believed that Cana had tried every type of alcohol that was out there, this had me floored.

"Second shot now!" Master yelled. Everyone grabbing the glass and downing in it in a moment's notice without looking at it. The taste of this one had me coughing wildly, I was tempted to spit it but that meant forfeit and I couldn't leave the birthday girl alone.

But I was glad to hear many others as well were having a bad reaction as well, this took away of a moment of embarrassment if I was the only one.

"That…*_coughing fit_* had me…*_gaging sound_* fired up!" Natsu said weakly. Gray glared annoyingly at the pink haired dragon slayer. A few people chuckled in the crowed exchanging money with one another. Erza and Mira's eyes were sparkling at each other dangerously. _Please Mavis don't let Erza get drunk. _A drunk Erza was worse than a cheesecake free Erza. It was dangerous and terrifying. I could hear an extreme coughing fit at the end of the table and saw Wendy and Romeo hunched over whacking their chest repeatedly. I would say they were too young but then again, Cana had started drinking when she was thirteen years old. Levy was trying to keep a poker face while Juvia barely looked affected. But I had a feeling she wouldn't be affected as much, as she was made up of water.

"Third shot! Now!" The crowed had even begun to chime in with gramps. Kids were running around with balloons with pictures of guild members on them. This drink was one was a light blue and unlike last one it had a candy smell to it. Taking the shot I realised it tasted pleasant. I could feel my cheeks and chest feel warm and a little fuzzy, and my eyes felt the tiniest bit classy. But other than that I felt fine. I looked at Cana.

"They mix it up, some taste nice some not. It would be bad if someone were to pass out before the second game" She explained.

"Second game?" I questioned, Cana had a devious glint in her eye. _Uh-oh_.

"Yeah, you didn't think we only done shots for the whole day did you? That would be quiet boring. The first game is shots" Waving her hands down the long table. "We do ten shots before having a short break and then we move onto the next game"

"Well that makes sense. I guess it would be silly to do shots all day. But what's the second game?"

"Not telling, I'll leave it all a surprise" She giggled and I could feel dread creeping into my stomach at a fast pace.

"Fourth shot! GO!" The crowd chanted. This went one was red and bitter, the taste of alcohol changed as it went along, we tasted something different each time. It wasn't till they put the last one in front of me that I started to feel like I was going to hurl; it was black and evil looking and was no doubt the replica of Cana's soul. Who only grinned at me not even the tiniest bit phased by the amount of Alcohol she had already consumed. I was never going to defeat her, but I sure as hell could pass out trying.

I put my fingers on the small glass and to my surprise it felt warm…no _hot._ I sniffed it but I couldn't smell anything. I eyed Cana who looked at it cautiously. This made me nervous; any drink that made Cana nervous or at worst hesitant to drink was no doubt dangerous and spelled trouble.

"Now if you make it past this last shot you'll move onto the second game. Ready. Set. GO!" At first no one touched it, looking at their partner to go first expectedly. No one did. People started looking towards us, or more specifically Cana.

If Cana can't do it, no one can.

My Chest felt hot my cheeks a little numb but otherwise great if you minus the feeling of wanting to hurl.

Still no one moved.

Could it be that bad? But a small feeling told me the last shot they served was the worst, something that would change the game if you failed to keep it down.

Cana feeling pressured by the heavy stares of her guild mates and town's people picked it up. She held it close to her face sniffing it to see if she could detect something. She pulled it away and furrowed her brow.

"I can't smell anything" She announced, the guild mates looking at their own drink suspiciously. I picked up mine. And I thought occurred to me.

The winner would get some type of prize, at the end of this game. Any money that went straight to the booth would be given to the winner. Everyone was pretty even right now; the only way to get in front would be to drink the last shot before someone else did.

I felt giddy, I could win this.

But at the same time it was highly unlikely. Cana was seriously hesitant about this last one. And if she couldn't handle it, I doubt I could.

But this may be the only time I could prove I had guts to do something, something that everyone else seemed to be afraid or reluctant to do.

Cana began to bring the drink real slowly to her lips, dragging out the suspense.

Come on Luce, you can do it!

She was about to tip it up before I quickly brought my own to my lips and took the shot before I could talk myself out of it.

XXX

**So what do you guys think, get in the christmas spirit and review me. **


	4. Luck

**Cana's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. I simple couldn't believe my eyes. The princess of the guild (saying that in an affectionate way) had beaten me.  
She tipped it up taking it quickly. At first she didn't react and then her face twisted in pain, she hunched over and began gagging. Her throat making deep croaky noises, her face turning a light shade of purple.

"LUCYYYY!" Everyone at the tables chorused. They quickly surrounded her. I stood there still dumbfounded. How did someone like Lucy, have the guts to take a shot of something like that? Her face went a darker purple colour and Natsu began to hit her on the back in hope of getting air into her lungs.

"Natsu you idiot! Are you trying to kill her?!" Gray yelled stopping the next hit before he could cause a real damage, though he mean well. The guild started offering suggestion of help to the celestial mage.

"Juvia can get you some water?!"

"Lu-chan what can I do?"

"Do you want a massage?" Gray offered. This made Juvia glare at Lucy while mumbling something that sounded like 'love rival'.

"What you did was manly!" Elfman boosted as Evergreen whacked him over the back of the head with her fan, though she looked amused.

"G-guys!" None of them hearing her as they all yelled suggestion of help to one another, thinking what they said would do best.

"GUYS!" _*silence from guild members*_ "I'm fine, thunk you all for offering to help. I really do app-she-ate it. But I'm all gooft" They looked shocked at their tipsy guild mate who no longer could correctly pronounce words. Some even chuckled before departing. When Natsu and Gray turned to leave, I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Look likes she's all fired up then, ice princesses"

"Shut up hot head. Well…at least she's in the spirit of things" Gray snickered.

Lucy turned back to face me not hearing what her two guild mates had said. That was probably a good thing as they would have to face her wrath when she was sober. I could picture it very vividly in my head. I chuckled.

"How did you-"I asked still dumbfounded. She shrugged but her movements were sluggish from alcohol.

Though she beaten me in this first game, by the look of it she probably couldn't handle anymore. She wouldn't make it through the second game. And by just looking at the way she was standing told me she wasn't going to survive today, she was slouched and wobbly and could really could use some support to stand, as she was having both palms pressed against the table as support.

"You don't look so good"

"I sink I'm gotta be stick" She said. Her face turning green like Natsu's when he was motion sick. I burst out laughing. I knew seeing her like this was a once in a life time thing. I would be cherishing this memory every year to come.

"Lucy may have won this round, but the rest of you still have to take your last shot. Unable to do this and keep it down, than your out!" Makarov called out.  
This made a number of people either, groan in protest, shiver in fear, had a look of temptation to quit, or have a look of fear on their face.

**Lucy's P.O.V.  
**  
Everyone passed but Romeo and Wendy which wasn't surprising. My head was killing me and I felt sick and tired.  
Mira walked over to where I was laying, which was under the Fairy Tail shade tent. She had a silver platter with small pink shot classes on them. She smiled friendly to me.

"Na-ah, I'm not taking one more shot tiss I have to"

"Don't worry, this is to make most of the pain to go away and help you sober up, before the next game" She held one out to me. I looked at it suspiciously, could this be a trick? "Don't worry it's not" She said sensing my thoughts. I took the drink and sipped at it. And surprisingly I felt the ache soften a bit. I took the rest of it in one gulp. I did indeed feel more sober and clear headed.

"Wait, isn't that cheating?"

"No, it wouldn't be good if we lost more than half our people out before the beginning of game two, would it?" I shook my head. "Master told me to hand everyone one, that way the game would last longer so we could have more people to play. Why, would you think I was tricking you in hope to boost my own chance of winning?" She smiled sweetly. I eyed her.

"Well they don't call you Mirajane the demon for nothing" She laughed at my response.

"Everyone's talking about you out there"

"Really?" I was surprised by that, probably that fact that I nearly chocked to death was the gossip.

"Yeah. The last shot is always the worst. Some people, vomit, pass out, get extremely light headed and such. You did well. And by sound of it you won a shit load of cash too. I even heard Natsu and Happy scheming a way to get you to buy them food with it on the way here. Those boys…" I couldn't help but laugh at that, which was completely like them to do.

"Do you know what the next game is?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. It's the second one out of the three. It's more of a physical one" Mira answered

I groaned when I hear what they had planned out, this was really going to be the death of me. They had marked out race tracks for a relay, and at the end of the track in each line was a small set of tables, with shots. Then there was a tire race…Mavis save me! But it couldn't get worse then that right? Wrong. So after you do a relay, take a shot, then put yourself inside a large spinning object, only then to be pushed down a hill where I could see no sign of anything to stop the tires, and then to take another shot. And they were currently setting up the next obstacle after the tires. And if you throw up, pass out or cheat in any way you're out. It wouldn't be Cana's birthday without a near death experience.

This was going to be insane. I walked back under the Fairy Tail shade tent since I still had a bit of time to rest before the next game.  
But I couldn't even get a few minutes to rest; I had so many thoughts plaguing my head that it was impossible. How am I'm going to win this? I felt like I was under so much pressure from having to be partnered with Cana. Cana was so well experienced drinking that no one could match her level not even close, yet she chose a light weighted like me. If this was someone else, I would have thought they chose me to boost their chances of winning. But the fact that I know Cana and I know she would never do this, she claimed she wanted to verse someone knew, someone she hadn't been with before. This was understandable. I would have been much better off being paired with Levy as we were both helpless at keeping down alcohol. Instead, I dreaded the last d that was only the first game.

At least I had a better chance in this since I now know the rules. You and your partner must both complete a game together to win, if you or your partner pukes, pass out or cheat then you both lose. And at the same time keep ahead of the other guild members. Once the last pair is left, it's between you and your partner. Which is why I was terrified! How am I gonna beat someone like Cana on my own?! And worry about beating my guild mates! It was unfair!  
It was suicide!

"You're worried Princess" Loke said. I opened my eyes to see him standing above me smiling.

"Loke how did you get here?" I asked.

"I Opened the gate myself" he said looking proud of himself, he looked outside to all the people milling around and taking bets and back at me.

"So it's that day, huh" Looking wistful like he was thinking of a fond memory. I nodded.

"Cana's birthdays are crazy. It's why we all love them, they get better every year, and I think it's a little too late to join in now though" I nodded.

"I could sense your worry through the bond, we all can. Plue was freaking out as well, wouldn't stop dancing. What's wrong?" I have always thought of Loke as a close friend once you get past all the flirting, he's a great guy.

I sometimes even call him out and some other spirits for movie nights, or for picnics; they will always be my friends. So I told him why I was worried and he sat there and listened. He was silent for a few minutes after I finished speaking.

I sometimes even call him out and some other spirits for movie nights, or for picnics; they will always be my friends. So I told him why I was worried and he sat there and listened. He was silent for a few minutes after I finished speaking.


	5. the cheat

**Cana's P.O.V.**

I sat under a tree surrounded by the guild members. I thought of Lucy as a close friend especially when she offered to be my partner in the S-class test. She had my back and I know I could always trust her and count on her. But right now the only topic that seemed to be happening everywhere was Lucy; no one suspected her to take the last shot and keep it down. That drink does stuff to you. But Lucy seemed to come out pretty good.

"If Lucy-san drank alcohol more, she could be as good as Cana!" Said Juvia.

"Maybe better!" _Pffft_. Gray said.

"She could rival Cana" Levy agreed

"I'm sitting right here!" I shouted. At least they had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry" they said together. I was eager to change the topic.

"How did you go Levy?" I asked

"Not so good, I was so surprised that I made it through. This is my first time to get to the second level. I'm a little nervous" Levy answered

"It's not that bad" I said.

"Last year I saw Elfman attack a tree for no reason" Levy sweat dropped.

"He was drunk" I waved it off.

"It was one of the enchanted ones" In one of the Levels they always sneak in a drink that will always make you, to put it nicely…lose it.

"Well…stuff happens" I said. I looked at Juvia.

"Juvia went well. Because Juvia body is made up of water Juvia don't get affected as quickly" Juvia said.

"I remember hearing a story from Gray, that at a certain little resort you and a bunch of others all got drunk and you were half nude trying to seduce Gray." I smirked and Juvia went bright red. Gray just looked uncomfortable at the memory.

"Really I don't remember that Juvia, I don't think you were drunk at all-"Levy prodded the rain lady smirking herself.

"Juvia was drunk! JUVIA WAS VERY DRUNK!" She was now the colour of Erza's hair and was looking very flustered trying to defend herself. But it was clear that she was lying. My guess was that she was pretending to be drunk so she could get really close to Gray without too much suspicion. Sounds like something I would do.

"…Ahhh….Juvia?" Gray said, hand scratching his neck looking awkward "Is this true?"

"Do you think Juvia would do this?" Juvia asked

"Well…you have stalked me at my house once…or twice" Gray answered.

"THAT WAS OUT OF LOVE!" Juvia threw herself at Gray clinging to his arm.

The horn blown signalling that the next game was about to start, I jumped to my feet excitedly. I heard cheers erupt from the crowed and guild members walk fourth. Finding their partners, but where was Lucy? Lucy was never late for things, unless Natsu was tagging along with her, which I doubt was the case in this situation. If she didn't turn up then I couldn't move on to the second game. I was beginning to panic.  
No, there would be a reason because Lucy wouldn't do it on purpose. Scanning the crowd I couldn't find the blonde and finding a blonde wasn't exactly easy with a town full of them. I saw her walking from behind the shade tent smiling at me, she jogged over to me.

"I was freaking out!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was freaking out to and Loke just gave me a big talk encouraging me. And then I couldn't find you…" Well I guess I owe Loke a thank you for whatever power talk he gave her.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late" I said.


End file.
